icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ICarlyismelife/Families? How Crazy Are Ours?
So, I come from a pretty big family, and it's insane at most. It's difficult to keep everything together, so I decided to walk you through my family. I still can't believe I am related to them. The closest one to being normal is Burt. I'll tell you about him later. Let's begin, shall we? 1. Father Dearest, or as I like to call him, Dad. He is not quite the role model. Let me just say that he works, comes home, talks on Facebook, goes to the bathroom, eats some more, then sleeps. As you can see, it's an endless cycle of boredom. Don't get me wrong. He is a great father, but over the years, he has gotten a few names called at him. Daddy - My snobby sister who thinks she can get anything from him in a heartbeat. The Hulk - My little brother came up with this one. My dad can be pretty mean. He can change his emotions in a heartbeat. Charlie - That's his actual name. Used by my mom, and by me when I am really pissed off at him. Money Monkey - Used by my older brother, who only needs my dad only for some money. 2) Mom. Mom. You know how mothers can be. Loving, caring, supportive. WRONG. My mother is sometimes none of those things. She is like a grenade. If you do something wrong, she explode in your face. I don't quite get what her attitude is. I learned the hard way. Never ask her,"When are you making dinner?" She, like other mothers, can find anything you need. Which I still can't quite grasp. Are they born to sniff out lost things? I have no clue, but I will find out.'' Someday....'' She can go on for hours upon hours. She once lasted an entire argument with my dad for about three hours! Just because he did not mow the lawn... 3) Miss Snob, or...Sadie. Which ever way you prefer it. She is...ugh...that's all I must say... 4) Mister Stupidly, or Brad as we call him. He is an idiot. Spends his money on clothes and Gym memberships. He thinks he is good looking even though he is not. End of story. 5) Steve, or as I like to call him, Stevie. Stevie is fun and awesome, and he's only eight. Unlike the rest of the family, he likes to make jokes. I love to make them as well, so we're basically a riot together. Of course, my family is serious and think we are a bunch of idiots. He is obsessed with iCarly, Victorious, and Spiderman. He dresses up like Spiderman ever Halloween. He's been doing that since he was four. Without him, it would be dull and boring at my place. He's my favorite family member :) 6) Last, and certainly the least, Burt. Burt is my pet cat, my mother's pet cat, and he annoys me. Not only does he jump into my bed every night, but I have to close the door every time I leave the room. He eats way too much, and never uses his litter-box. As he should use it. So, I guess I can tell you that he is not my favorite of the family. Yet, everyone else loves him. He seems adorable to them. Have no clue why. I don't get my family... What about yours? Share your crazy family with me. Let all your frustrations out. It's okay...I'm here. Category:Blog posts